What Could Have Been
by TeamHPForever
Summary: What would have happened if Edward had let the venom spread after James bit Bella? This is my first fanfic! I own nothing Stephenie Meyer owns everything! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I didn't know how long I was burning for. The pain was so intense…I tried not to scream; knowing that every time I did it caused Edward pain. I didn't know where I was, but I knew I couldn't be in the dance studio any more. It was James that had done this to me. James had tricked me, but I still couldn't regret the decision, even while never-ending flames consumed my body. Soon I would be just like Edward, if only the burning would stop…

When it finally did, it was like opening my eyes for the first time. In a flash of flames, my heart beat one last time and stopped. For a moment, I feared that it had gone wrong and I was dead, but then I opened my eyes.

Everything was so _clear_. In my new eyes, I recognized Edward's room at his house. In my vague human memories, I remembered the baseball game, hurting Charlie, running to Phoenix, the phone call, going to the dance studio and James' attack. I remembered him biting my hand and then the flames overpowering my body.

"Bella?" Edward's voice crystal clear in my new ears sounded to my side. In one smooth movement, I jumped to my feet, turning with perfect grace.

"Edward?" my voice was strange. I looked down at my new pale white skin. I could see the vague impression of a scar ingrained forever lightly on the back of my hand where James had bitten me. I examined my hands and arms, reveling in the cold, hard skin and noticing that all the scars I had accumulated during my short human life were gone.

"Bella? How do you feel?" Edward took a step towards me with caution. I didn't understand.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No, my Bella. Merely just cautious."

Alice peeked around the corner of the door. "Is it safe?" she asked, though I figured this must be for my benefit. Of course, she would know if it was safe or not.

Edward nodded and she stepped into the room. Carlisle followed. I could smell Jasper and Esme standing just around the other side of the door. My new ears could hear Rosalie and Emmett having a very hushed conversation downstairs. I tried to hear, but even my new ears weren't that good.

"Are you thirsty, Bella?" Carlisle asked and at the word 'thirsty', my throat erupted into flames. It felt dry and parched, as if I had gone without a drink of water on a hot summer day. Now I could partly understand how bad it was for Edward and the Cullens all the time.

I nodded, trying to swallow.

"I'll take her hunting," Edward volunteered automatically.

"Will it be safe, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

After a minute, she nodded. "They won't meet anyone."

"Wait, what does Charlie know?" I asked remembering that I hadn't thought of him. A swirling torrent of guilt threatened to consume me as I remembered my very last words to him.

Edward exchanged a nervous glance with Carlisle.

"Bella…Charlie thinks you're dead," Carlisle finally admitted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all who reviewed last night! Remember I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer owns everything to do with Twilight! Here's chapter two! This one's a little longer than my first chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two

A sudden upsurge of guilt, worry and pain threatened to drown me. "What did you tell him?"

"You crashed your truck on the way to Phoenix. You died on impact and luckily Carlisle was there before the authorities," Edward answered gently.

"Evidence?"

"Jasper and Emmett took care of that."

"Funeral?"

"Yesterday with a closed casket."

"Renee and Charlie?"

"Charlie's dealing with it quite well. Renee however…I'm sorry, Bella."

I felt another horrible wave of guilt and grief. All my family thought I was dead and I could never tell them otherwise. In a small part of my mind, I knew that it was really for the best, but the rest of me was drowning in waves of guilt.

"Bella, I'm sorry I had to put you through this, but really there is nothing you can do. I really think you should hunt. Now."

I agreed half-heartedly and he grabbed my hand. Together we ran out the door. My new speed was exhilarating. It wiped all my fears from my mind as I ran. Edward no longer had to carry me; we were running together.

Without warning, he stopped. I had to stop so fast I sent clods of grass and dirt spraying into the air.

"Close your eyes," he ordered and I obeyed. "What do you smell?"

I filled my lungs with air and was delighted with the relief it entailed. I no longer had to breathe for survival's sake, but breathing just felt _right_. It was several breaths before I could really concentrate on what I was smelling and then everything was so clear. It was just like my new eyesight. I could smell the grass and the trees, a small stream as it trickled over the land to the distance, and something else. I opened my eyes.

"Three deer?"

"Correct." Edward looked pleased. "Now what do you hear?"

I could hear the soft trickling of the stream and then I found the sounds of the deer, their deep breaths, the soft sounds as one of them took a long drink from the stream and the sound of their hooves on the ground. Somehow, they didn't sound or smell very appetizing.

"Watch me," Edward requested sliding smoothly forward into a hunting crouch. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He did hunt like a mountain lion. His muscles pulled him sinuously over the ground in a silent prowl. I followed him at a distance and watched as he crept up on his target: the sole buck in the little herd. In one smooth movement that my human eyes would have missed, he leapt out of hiding and snapped the neck of his prey. I watched in disappointment as the other two deer ran off.

"Do not worry, my Bella. I think I can smell another little herd just down the stream. I think it's your turn."

I felt a strange combination of nerves and thirst at the same time. While half my mind seemed to be totally concentrated at satisfying my thirst, the other half was worrying, as always. What if I wasn't as graceful as Edward?

I tried to put the thoughts out of my mind and sank into a hunting crouch. It felt wonderful to be creeping across the ground without a sound. I followed the river and soon emerged around a little cropping of woods onto a second herd of deer. I set my sights on the largest doe and jumped. She had no time to run. In less than a second, her neck was broken and I was at her throat. I stood gracefully when I was finished and smiled giving my clothes a quick examination. They were just as clean as Edward's.

"That was very graceful, Bella. Just like a tigress."

"Thank you, Edward, but it's nothing compared to you."

In one swift movement that was impossible for my eyes to follow, he was next to me. Then he pressed his cold lips to mine. It was nothing like the kisses he had given me during my human time. Then he had always been holding something back, always had to avoid killing me. All of those worries were gone now. Even the emotions that I felt were intensified somehow. After several minutes, he finally pulled away.

"We need to talk," he announced firmly.

"Now?" I didn't want this moment to be ruined by talking.

"Now," he confirmed.

"Fine, what is it?"

"Bella, I think we're going to have to leave Forks."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Liked it? Hated it? Reviews please! If you have questions, comments or suggestions I'd love to hear them. I'm going back to school tomorrow :( so I don't know how much time I'm going to have for writing anymore, but I will keep writing if you keep reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews I got on my last chapter. Keep them coming and here's chapter three. Remember Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight NOT me! Someday I'll be an author and you'll all write fanfics about my books, but until that day here I am! On with the story.

* * *

Chapter Three

_"Fine, what is it?"_

_"Bella, I think we're going to have to leave Forks."_

"What, why?" Bella demanded. In a small corner of her head, she knew exactly why, but she didn't even want to think about that.

"How are we supposed to explain you? All the others agree, we need to get out of here. We can't let even the smallest bit of suspicion spread and everyone is bound to notice you with me. I don't think I can stand the rumors that will start either way."

I knew what people would say. I could just imagine Jessica's voice, "Look, Cullen's already got himself another girlfriend and just a day after Bella's funeral. I don't know _what_ anyone sees in him…" How would they explain my appearance? Maybe it was best that I get out, but I couldn't leave Charlie, my friends, the place that I had come to think of as a home.

"Where will we go?" I finally gasped.

"Wherever you want. I was thinking we might go up and visit Tanya in Denali. Somewhere there aren't many people."

"What about Victoria and Laurent? I know Laurent didn't really care, but Victoria…"

"Laurent went to Denali. Victoria…we are not sure. She has disappeared."

"Is she after me?"

"No. She's after _us._"

"Does Alice know what she's going to do yet?"

"No she's undecided. That's another reason we need to get out of here."

"When do we leave?" I knew for Charlie's sake I needed to get out of here.

"Two days. Carlisle needed time to finalize things with the hospital and spread our story."

"What's the story?"

"Someone in Carlisle's family is deathly ill and we need to go to Alaska immediately to visit and take care of them. It's a permanent move. Are you still thirsty?"

The sudden question caught me off guard and I turned my attention back to my thirst. "I hadn't noticed."

"You hadn't noticed?" Edward looked highly surprised at this news. "Newborns are supposed to be consumed with bloodlust for at least a year. You shouldn't be able to _forget_ about your thirst."

"Well I've always been different," I joked and he gave me my favorite smile, but his eyes were still concerned.

"Well even so I think you should hunt again. We'll try to avoid humans as much as possible, but it's not going to be easy."

We followed the scent of another herd of deer and both of us easily brought down a pair. My thirst sated to a dull ache in my throat I stood up.

"So how are we going to get to Alaska?" I asked as we ran. I couldn't figure out how we could cross from Washington to Alaska and not see a single human.

"We're going to fly. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all have flying licenses anyway so we won't need a pilot."

"What about Victoria? We can't just leave Charlie here! And Angela, Ben, Mike, all my friends!"

"Victoria, will follow us, Bella. Alice will see if she decides to come to Forks. There is nothing to worry about."

By this time we had reached the house again. I walked in cautiously.

"Looks like you had fun on the hunt," Alice announced grinning from the couch.

"You should know," I grinned back.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you," Edward announced suddenly and Carlisle appeared at the bottom of the stairs. I couldn't wait to try that. "Do you mind Bella?"

"No go ahead. I'll be waiting here," I sat down on the couch next to Alice. "Where are Emmett and Alice?" I asked realizing that I couldn't hear or smell them anywhere in the house.

"They had to go to school. We do need to try to keep up the human charade you know."

"Why aren't you at school then? And why isn't Carlisle at work?"

"You needed me here and the hospital isn't very busy today so Carlisle didn't need to go in."

I turned my attention to the conversation in the kitchen between Carlisle and Edward. I was amazed to find that I could hear it as well as if they were standing right next to me.

"After she brought down her first deer I asked her if she was still thirsty and she said, 'I hadn't noticed'. She shouldn't be able to _not notice_ her thirst. She should be consumed by it!"

"Maybe her control is something special that she can do. Like you can hear others thoughts. She was always like that as a human. I was always surprised at the exceptional control she seemed to have over her emotions."

"But I still can't hear her thoughts. I thought maybe now that she was like us I would be able to, but still nothing."

"Edward, she's still your Bella. We can't question what she can do because it won't help. Now, what did she say when you told her we're leaving Forks?"

I stopped listening there. So Edward still couldn't hear my thoughts? A small part of me was glad of this, but the rest of my mind was wondering why I had such good control and a protected mind. Was that at all normal? I'd never been what you could call _normal_, but still.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter wasn't as interesting. Please review I love to hear from you. I'll try to work on chapter four over the next couple days, but I'm adjusting to my school schedule again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's been a few days since my last update, but school's been taking up most of my time. I'm home today though so I had time to finish Chapter Four. Stephenie Meyer still owns Twilight, you all know that. Here's Chapter Four:

* * *

Chapter Four

_"Edward, she's still your Bella. We can't question what she can do because it won't help. Now, what did she say when you told her we're leaving Forks?"_

_I stopped listening there. So Edward still couldn't hear my thoughts? A small part of me was glad of this, but the rest of my mind was wondering why I had such good control and a protected mind. Was that at all normal? I'd never been what you could call normal, but still. _

The next two days past in a blur. I had never realized how much I missed at night while I had been sleeping. Carlisle was in and out of the house, making arrangements for our move and settling things at the hospital. Alice went back to school, but Edward refused to leave my side. They day before we left, I hunted with the whole family. I could definitely see the similarity between Emmett's hunting style and a bear. They told me we all needed to feed anyway, but I believed it was a precaution in case we caught a human's scent.

All too soon, it was time to leave. Edward escorted me to his Volvo. Alice and Jasper sat in the car with us, but I was fine. The trace of human scent I caught made my throat burst into flames, but I stopped breathing the moment I felt the burning. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the seat.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Jasper sounded genuinely concerned. He knew the most about how newborns reacted.

I nodded, not trusting myself to talk. I just didn't have enough air.

Edward glanced nervously back at Jasper and then stroked my hand. His skin felt warm on mine now.

"Bella, can you smell the humans?" Jasper pressed. Alice leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate.

I nodded again. Holding the air in my lungs was beginning to feel uncomfortable. I didn't like being cut off from my sense of smell, but I couldn't smell the humans outside the car any longer. I was beginning to get some idea of how hard it was for Jasper and the other Cullens. The burning of my throat made it difficult to concentrate on anything else.

I managed to hold her breath all the way to the airport. Edward snuck me directly onto the plane without incident. Emmett and Rosalie immediately headed up to the cockpit while Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper and I claimed seats around the first class plane.

"You have a private jet?" I stared curiously around. It was so much nice than any other plane I had ever been in, but that was the Cullens style. I wondered if I would ever get used to the outlandish way they lived.

Edward shrugged. "It's nothing. We need some way to get around and well…public planes are so crowded."

"And I can't exactly go in a public plane, can I?" Jasper interrupted. It was hard to tell if he was joking or serious.

_Excuse me this is your pilot speaking._ Emmett's voice came over the speaker from the front of the plane. Edward rolled his eyes. _Please fasten your seatbelts, as we are getting ready to depart. It's a beautifully overcast day in Alaska and 60 degrees F. Edward, stop rolling your eyes and let me have a little fun. _

Edward had indeed been rolling his eyes the entire time. "He likes to use the loudspeaker whenever we use this plane. It's like he doesn't think we can hear him all the way back here," Edward explained. Emmett laughed from the cockpit.

Soon the engines revved on the plane and the load roar consumed my thoughts. I could barely hear anything else it was so loud. The runway whipped by and soon we were in the air sailing over the ground and through the sky. It was an amazing feeling, sitting here with Edward watching the clouds as we soared through them. As soon as we broke through the low-lying cloudbank, the sun shone through the windows.

I couldn't take my eyes off Edward. In my new eyes, I could see his sparkling skin in a whole new way. Finally, I managed to pull my eyes away from him and looked around. All the Cullens looked as if they were made of diamond. I looked down at my own sparkling skin. It was slightly disconcerting to see myself sparkling in the sunlight. I flipped my hand over watching the sun turn the skin to diamond. I glanced over and noticed Edward hadn't taken his eyes off me.

"What?" I whispered as quietly as I could.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed back and leaned over to press his lips to mine. When he pulled away, I noticed something else. My cheeks no longer flamed red. It felt strange somehow. If I had been human, I would be bright red if he kissed me like that in front of his whole family, but that was no longer possible.

My eyes never left Edward the entire plane ride. I knew I would never get enough of his beauty, in the sunlight or not.

_Passengers this is your pilot speaking. _Emmett's voice interrupted my thoughts and I rolled my eyes at the same time Edward did. He laughed and gave me my favorite smile.

_We will be landing in Alaska in about fifteen minutes. Please put your seatbelts on and prepare for descent. _

I put my seatbelt on just as a laugh. Even if this plane was to crash, nothing would happen to me. I loved my indestructible new body: no more embarrassing clumsiness, no more worrying about getting hurt because others were fighting for me, no more Edward constantly worrying over my safety.

The plane landed with a soft bump and lumbered slowly to a stop. I followed Edward off the plane and stepped out into the crisp summer air of Alaska.

* * *

You all know what to do! Review please! Oh and I may also be looking for a beta if anyone is interested.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up! I was hoping to get a beta to read this chapter before I posted it, but no luck. If anyone wants to beta read future chapters I would LOVE that! Remember I do not own Twilight! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five

_I put my seatbelt on just as a laugh. Even if this plane was to crash, nothing would happen to me. I loved my indestructible new body: no more embarrassing clumsiness, no more worrying about getting hurt because others were fighting for me, no more Edward constantly worrying over my safety. _

_The plane landed with a soft bump and lumbered slowly to a stop. I followed Edward off the plane and stepped out into the crisp summer air of Alaska. _

Edward escorted me down the runway and into the car he had waiting. I didn't recognize it, but I was sure, whatever it was, it was expensive. We drove all the way out into the wilderness and stopped at a huge cabin. It had a rustic feel on the outside, but the inside was just as fancy and well furnished as their old house in Forks.

Alice ran right inside and began to look through the closet, muttering to herself. I gathered that she was looking for something for us all to wear to meet Tanya. For the first time, I felt flutters of nerves at the idea of meeting the other coven of "vegetarian" vampires. I knew that Edward had always preferred me, but how could I compare to Tanya, who was bound to be beautiful?

"What's wrong, love?" he asked me, gently moving a strand of hair back and tucking it behind me ear. I liked how he no longer had to worry about crushing me every time he touched my skin.

"Nothing." I knew Edward wouldn't buy that. Even though he couldn't read my mind, most of the time he read me so well that it was almost like he could.

"You're afraid that Tanya will be more beautiful then you and I'll choose her, is that it?"

I nodded, ashamed.

"Bella, I'll never leave you. I had my chance with Tanya years ago, before you were even born. The love I feel for her will never be more than friends." His lips brushed lightly against mine, making all my previous worries feel silly.

"Ok, Bella!" Alice called from upstairs. She didn't talk much longer than her normal voice and yet I could hear her as clearly as if she was standing next to me, even though she was upstairs and down the hall.

Two hours of torture later, the eight of us stood outside the little cabin. Alice had insisted on dressing us all up. I was wearing a floor length blue dress that somehow made my bright red eyes more prominent. I couldn't wait until they turned gold like Edward's. It was the only thing that bothered me about my new vampire body.

"Ready?" Edward asked as I slid into the car.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered as he started to drive away.

**Jacob's POV: **(sorry we must include the wolves. Jacob recently found out he is a werewolf)

Jacob's fur bristled as he argued with Sam. He knew that Sam could always use the Alpha order on him, but he didn't care. He would do what he thought was right, not what Sam told him to do.

_The Cullens are gone and they took Bella with them! She's probably a vampire now! The treaty is void, we have to go after them_, Jacob argued furiously.

_Jacob, our territory is here. You cannot split the pack like this. I'm sure Bella knew all along how this would turn out. She's an intelligent girl, _Sam's calm voice only angered Jacob more.

_I'm going to find her and you can't stop me. You know the treaty says that they were not allowed to bite a human. The treaty is gone and a war has begun. If I'm the only one who will recognize the fact then so be it. _Jacob could feel the powerful blood of a leader flowing through his veins. He would do anything to defy Sam's commands.

_Jacob stay here. Quil and Embry need you. _

_I won't be gone long. I have to do this. _Jacob stretched his long legs out and felt the ground soar underneath is powerful legs.

_Jacob, stop! You don't even know where the Cullens have gone. They could be anywhere in the world by now. _

_They went to Alaska. I'll start there and if they lied, then I'll search every corner of the globe until I find them. At the very least, I have to know that she is happy. _

_It's your life, Jacob, but please come back. _

_I won't be gone long. _Jacob stretched his wolf legs to full length until he was soaring. He loved the feel of the miles disappearing under his massive paws. This was his favorite part of being a werewolf, perhaps the only good thing that came out of it.

As he ran, he wondered what he would find when he reached Alaska. He was sure that Bella was a vampire. He wasn't buying the "died in a car crash in Phoenix" story that the rest of Forks believed. He knew the Cullens had left for a reason and not the hospital excuse. They must have left because of Bella. Of course, Forks would notice if another joined the family. The Cullens could always go by the foster family excuse again, but they must have decided it would be better to start anew. He didn't care what happened when he found the Cullens, he just knew that he had to find them.

* * *

**Sorry I had to include the werewolves. We couldn't leave Jacob out of this no matter how much I wanted to. XD I want five reviews before I post Chapter Six! Thanks to all those who added my story to alerts and favorites and sent me in reviews. School's started so I don't have a lot of time and my mom's started threatening to cut back my computer time to an hour a day since apparently I'm "spending too much time on the computer", but I'm trying to keep that from happening. Anyway don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed! Here's Chapter Six. Remember I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter Six

_As he ran, he wondered what he would find when he reached Alaska. He was sure that Bella was a vampire. He wasn't buying the "died in a car crash in Phoenix" story that the rest of Forks believed. He knew the Cullens had left for a reason and not the hospital excuse. They must have left because of Bella. Of course, Forks would notice if another joined the family. The Cullens could always go by the foster family excuse again, but they must have decided it would be better to start anew. He didn't care what happened when he found the Cullens, he just knew that he had to find them. _

Bella's POV:

With Edward's driving, it didn't take long to reach Tanya's house. It was a large house, a lot like the Cullens house back in Forks. The front wall appeared to be purely glass. Four vampires were waiting for us outside the door. Three of them were women and just as beautiful as I feared. Tanya stood at the front of the coven. She had long strawberry blonde curls and a vampire's ice white skin.

"Tanya, I'd like you to meet Bella," Edward said pulling me forward to meet them. "Bella this is Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar." They stepped forward in turn to shake my hand. Tanya was indeed the one with the strawberry blonde hair. Kate had shoulder length, blonde hair. Carmen and Eleazar had dark hair and an olive tone that suggested they had darker complexions during their human years.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Bella," Tanya said as she shook my hand.

"It's wonderful to meet you all, too," I replied graciously. It was easier to get along with the four Denali clan members then I thought.

"Where is Irina?" Carlisle asked, stepping forward for the first time.

"She took Laurent hunting. I must admit I had my doubts when he first arrived, but he seems to be adapting well to the new diet. She sends her greetings and regrets that Laurent doesn't think he is quite ready to meet you as of yet."

"I had no idea the two were getting along so well."

"Yes, well, enough about that. I think we have a lot of catching up to do," Tanya said glancing pointedly at me.

We sat in their living room for several hours and listened as Carlisle and Tanya traded news. Of course, they wanted to hear the full story of what had happened to Edward since he had returned to Forks. Then Carlisle wanted to know the full story of what Laurent had been doing here and whether they knew anything about what Victoria was going to do next. Unfortunately, they didn't know anything about Victoria's future plans since Laurent hadn't seen her since leaving James's coven and if he did know anything, he wasn't saying. Carlisle wanted to stay and talk with Laurent himself, but Edward didn't want me to stay. I couldn't think of any reason to leave, but I decided to listen to Edward just to make him feel better.

It didn't take long for Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and I to all return to our little cabin.

"So what are the hunting opportunities in these parts?" Emmett asked curiously eyeing the woods surrounding the cabin temptingly.

"There's always the caribou and the musk ox," Edward teased.

"Do you think Alaska would miss one polar bear?" Emmett whined.

"Better ask Carlisle. I don't think he'd condone hunting an animal that is endangered though, Emmett."

Bella laughed and wondered if she'd ever be able to talk about their 'vegetarian' diet in such a casual way.

**Jacob's POV:**

The miles disappeared under my massive paws. I stopped only twice in the Canadian wilderness to drink from a river, sleep and then bring down a caribou. I set a blistering pace for myself and soon made it to Canada. I loved my wolf endurance and speed.

I lifted my nose to the breeze and took in the scent. The sweet smell almost burned my nostrils. So, there were vampires close by. More likely than not they were the Cullens. I followed the scent and came across a large glass house. Somehow, it reminded me of the Cullens house in Forks. This thought chilled me to the bone.

I could see Carlisle and four vampires that I didn't know through the window. Edward and the others were nowhere to be seen. I was just about to sneak out of the brush and see if I could find his scent when something attacked me from behind.

Everything happened too fast to think after that. Somehow, I managed to get out from under the attacker and spun around to face two other vampires. This one was a male with dark hair. His eyes were a crimson red that raised the hair on my neck. A second vampire stepped out of the woods behind him, a female this time.

"What is it Laurent?" she asked as I faced the male vampire. So, the bloodsucker's name was Laurent.

"Werewolf," he answered viciously.

I growled and prepared to leap at his throat.

* * *

**What's going to happen to Jacob? I'm going to write Chapter Seven tonight and hopefully get it up by tomorrow afternoon. Keep the reviews coming they fuel my imagination!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews I received. Here is chapter seven :) enjoy. I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

_I growled and prepared to leap at his throat. _

**Bella's POV:**

I was confused that Edward was so eager to leave, but I allowed him to drive me back to the cabin. I explored the rest of the cabin, but Edward seemed very restless. He kept up a relentless pacing, never seeming to rest. I had never seen a vampire do that and I have to admit, it worried me. Finally, after about ten minutes of this, Edward stopped.

"I'll be right back, Bella," he said before running out and jumping into his car. The wheels squealed as he roared down the drive.

"What was that all about, Alice?" I asked, assuming she must have seen something that set him off.

"I didn't see anything," she answered innocently and strangely enough, I believed her. I waited anxiously for Edward's return, planning what I would say to him when he returned to find out why he had left so suddenly without me. He hadn't left my side since I'd become a vampire. Why was it now that he had chosen to start?

**Jacob's POV:**

The bloodsucker's stench made my nose itch and sting, but I ignored it, concentrating entirely on my attack. I crouched ready to spring and waited for him to make the first move.

Then a loud roar of a car distracted us both. I didn't even turn away, knowing this could easily be a trick.

"Edward?" my ears flicked back for the barest second as I heard the familiar voice. That was the oldest leech, the one that had made the original treaty.

"Stop!" Edward called, starting towards our fight.

I didn't move from my crouched position. I didn't know if this vampire was on their side or not and I wasn't going to stop and find out. I launched and the leech moved swiftly out of my way. I dug my giant paws into the ground and turned, but before I could get all the way around, he crashed his ice-cold hand into my side. I flew through the air and crashed into a tree, dazed.

"Laurent, stop!" a new voice cut through my haze and I opened my eyes, feeling the bruises on my sides already healing rapidly.

Strangely enough, the bloodsucker stopped his attack and turned to the female vampire that had been with him. I wondered why she hadn't attacked. Edward threw them a look and all of them disappeared into the house.

"Jacob?" he asked taking a cautious step towards me.

I nodded and in one smooth movement, I phased. He recoiled slightly at the sight of my massive wolf-body changing smoothly into my bare human one. "What do you want?"

"I heard your thoughts and then I heard Laurent's and well I couldn't let you two kill each other…"

"Wait, wait. You _heard_ my thoughts?"

"Yes I can read anyone's thoughts…except for Bella's that is."

I remembered my mission. "Is she okay? Bella, I mean."

"She's fine."

"Can I see her?"

"I don't know if that's the best idea…"

I growled, cutting him off and a familiar shiver ran through my spine as I began to lose control. "I want to see her. Remember the treaty," I said through clenched teeth.

"Jacob she _is_ a vampire, but seriously it wasn't any of us. Look if you'll just let me explain…"

I lost control. The shaking intensified as my body phased back. In seconds, I was in my powerful wolf body and I was ready to kill.

"Jacob, stop before you do something we'll both regret. You can come to our cabin and see her…"

I tried to calm my furious desire to lunge at the creature standing in front of me. The instincts were so strong they almost overwhelmed my conscious thoughts, but I fought back against their relentless tide.

_Talk,_ I ordered with my mind. If he could hear my thoughts then he should be able to hear this.

"One night, we were all playing baseball in the meadow and Bella was with us, of course. Then three vampires joined us. They weren't like us, and one of them was a tracker. He…caught Bella's scent. I had to get her out of there. She went with Jasper and Alice to Phoenix. It was her idea really. Unfortunately, the tracker found out and he…went to Phoenix and called Bella pretending to have her mother captive. Of course, she went to meet him."

I growled and the desire to attack grew.

"I made it there, but not before he'd bit her. We burned the vampire who did it to her, but that couldn't undo the damage that was already done."

_And you had to leave…_

"Of course. We had to get Bella out of there. We brought her here, planning to stay for a while. The family that lives in this house is like us. The vampire that attacked you, well, he's a new member. He was with James, the vampire that attacked Bella."

_Is there anything else I should know?_

"There was one other vampire with him. Her name is Victoria and she may be after Bella. You'll want to warn the pack to keep an eye out for her, she may return to Forks."

_Will do. I want to see Bella. Now._

Edward paused for a moment and then nodded. "Follow my car." He climbed smoothly inside and my fur bristled at his speed. I followed his speeding car through the woods in case someone passed. My desire to see Bella and know she was okay was beyond that of my instinct to attack the bloodsucker. I just needed to know.

* * *

**Click that review button! It gives me inspiration! I'll try to get chapter eight written very soon, but I'd like to write on my other three fanfics for a while and I've got school to keep me occupied. Laptop's coming tomorrow though so that should be great! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews I received!!! Sorry it took so long! I've been very busy with school and such. Enjoy! A special request by **Katrina Strike-aka Kiki** will be fulfilled in this chapter. Nothing's changed, I still don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

_Edward paused for a moment and then nodded. "Follow my car." He climbed smoothly inside and my fur bristled at his speed. I followed his speeding car through the woods in case someone passed. My desire to see Bella and know she was okay was beyond that of my instinct to attack the bloodsucker. I just needed to know. _

**Bella's POV:**

I waited as patiently as I could for Edward to return. Even my impatience seemed to be worse in my new vampire body. Alice came running down the stairs. I didn't even have to turn around and look at her. I recognized the sound of her light, dancing footsteps down the hall.

"Bella, I just remembered!" she announced excitedly as she danced across the floor. "You haven't seen your new self in a mirror properly!"

"Alice, I really don't…" I began glancing out the window the hundred-fifty-seventh time and tried to listen for the sound of Edward's car on the road.

Before I could react, Alice ran out of the room and returned carrying a full-length mirror. She had obviously known what my reaction would be.

I tried to turn away from the mirror. I didn't want to know what I looked like. It was just something I didn't want to know. What if I wasn't anything like what I was expecting? What if I wasn't as pretty as Tanya and the others?

"Bella, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I know you'll give in eventually," Alice added wickedly.

I sighed and turned to look in the mirror. My first reaction was complete and total shock. I had seen the pale white skin before but never on my own skin. The venom seemed to have fixed all my physical flaws. I was perfect, just like Edward, but this new body wasn't me. The brown eyes were gone, to be replaced by crimson red and, hopefully soon, gold. All the little flaws that had made me, me, were gone.

I turned away from the mirror for a second and then turned back. I searched my reflection for some sign that this was me and not someone else. Finally, I recognized the look of bewilderment and confusion reflected in my eyes. So this was me, inside.

I turned away from the mirror for the final time. I wanted to remember my looks the way they had been. I didn't mind the new body, after all it did have its advantages, but it wasn't really _me._

"You look fine, Bella," Alice reassured, misinterpreting my actions. "The red eyes will be gone quite soon. Well…soon for us anyway…" she didn't get to say anything more. At that moment, she gasped and I could tell she was seeing something far away.

"What is it Alice? Is it Edward?" I demanded impatiently.

"It is Edward….and he's got company."

"Who?"

"You'll see. I think it's best if you wait here. Now I _need_ to talk to Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper."

They had already heard her words and flew down the stairs at the sound of their names. Alice silenced them with a look and led them back upstairs. I was frustrated. What was so important that Alice had to hide it from me?

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

I didn't like following the bloodsucker like a loyal puppy going home to its master. Not that I really had any choice, I mean I did want to see Bella and I didn't know where she was staying. My instincts to kill were fighting against their bounds. I was just wondering what would happen if I lost control when Edward's car slammed to a squealing halt. We were standing outside a incredibly nice cabin, the kind that most people only dream about vacationing in.

I looked through the enormous glass wall but I couldn't see anyone inside. Where was Bella? Surely she had heard us coming?

I had barely noticed the other leeches standing outside. The two males were glaring at me with a dislike that made my hackles stand up. One female was glaring at me with equal dislike, but the other was staring at Edward with a curious, almost unsurprised expression.

I stood back and let Edward handle the introductions. Edward spoke too fast for me to understand. After only a few seconds, the thinner male disappeared into the house.

"Jacob, you should phase back," Edward called over to me, I nodded and disappeared into the woods before phasing. I pulled on the clothes that are always tied around my ankle. Nakedness is an unfortunate side effect of being a werewolf.

As soon as I was sure I was decent I reappeared out of the woods and looked through the glass wall again. This time Bella was standing there.

* * *

**Press that review button please! I love to hear from you and it encourages me to write!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I just wrote in really quick. I have some ideas of where I want this story to go, but I'm not sure how I'm going to get there yet. Sorry it's been so long since I updated too. I've been SO busy with school and my real novel writing. Anyway, enjoy and remember I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

_As soon as I was sure I was decent I reappeared out of the woods and looked through the glass wall again. This time Bella was standing there. _

**Jacob's POV:**

My eyes fell on her the second she saw me. All my worst dreams were realized in that moment. This wasn't the Bella I knew. All her flaws were gone, replaced with vampire perfection. Her skin was even paler and dark shadows surrounded her eyes as if she hadn't been sleeping well. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were gone, replaced with a horrid crimson gaze. I searched her face, looking for any sign that this was the Bella I'd grown up with. Her expression of shock was the only thing I recognized.

I shook with pain and phased in one smooth movement. My clothes tore from my body and landed on the ground in a heap of cloth scraps. Fear flashed through Bella's eyes, but she didn't need to worry. I wasn't going to attack her or her precious vampire family. I turned and galloped into the woods, running as fast as I could, running away from Bella, away from everything.

**Bella's POV:**

Jasper came inside and told me that Edward wanted me. I followed him down the stairs and my eyes fell on Edward's companion. It was Jacob, but he was older. It seemed like he had changed almost as much as I had. Jacob still had the same dark skin, but his hair was shorter and he had definitely grown. Had he really grown over a foot since the last time I saw him or was the just my imagination?

When he saw me, shock and despair past through his eyes. I had a strange desire to run outside and reassure him. Tell him that while I may look different, I was still the same person on the inside. Before I could even take a step forward, Jacob began to shake. It scared me; it looked like he was having convulsions. And then he…exploded. His body changed until it wasn't Jacob standing there, it was a huge russet brown wolf. Jacob had changed as much as I had…he was a werewolf.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter's a little longer this time. Enjoy! Remember I do NOT own Twilight! I'm going to TRY to update every weeknight. If I can't update then I will at least work on the chapter. The weekends I'm going to dedicate to my other fanfics and normal life. **

* * *

Chapter Ten

**Bella's POV:**

_When he saw me, shock and despair past through his eyes. I had a strange desire to run outside and reassure him. Tell him that while I may look different, I was still the same person on the inside. Before I could even take a step forward, Jacob began to shake. It scared me; it looked like he was having convulsions. And then he…exploded. His body changed until it wasn't Jacob standing there, it was a huge russet brown wolf. Jacob had changed as much as I had…he was a werewolf. _

By the time I managed to recover my senses and run out the door, Jacob was long gone. The first thing to hit me was the horrible stench, a mixture of wet dog and scents so foul I didn't even have a name for them. Rage and a strange desire to kill consumed me and I dropped into a hunting crouch, taking deep breaths, finding the trail. It wasn't Jacob at that end of that trail and I wasn't Bella any more. I was a hunter…and he was my prey.

Emmett leaped on me before I could move. His powerful arms pinned me to the ground, but he was no match for my newborn strength. I fought with everything I had, everything forgotten. Emmett was no longer the playful teddy bear of a brother I'd never had. He was a threat, a hindrance in my hunt for the wolf.

"Get her inside," Carlisle ordered, always the calm one.

Emmett grabbed my arm and Jasper grabbed the other before marching me into the house. Once inside, the scent of the wolf cleared itself from my mind and I was able to think again. Shame burned through my body like poison, bringing me to the floor. How could I have gotten so close to hunting Jacob, who had once been a friend? Or hurting Emmett, my vampire brother? If it had been Edward that had pinned me down, would I have hurt him too? Revulsion for my actions brought me to my feet again, and I turned to walk out of the room. I didn't deserve to stand here with them, I was a monster.

They let me go, but I could hear Edward's footsteps as he followed me. I left the house and just walked into the woods. The snow began to fall in light flakes, but I didn't notice. My skin was frozen already, snow wouldn't make a difference. I walked through the woods with perfect silence, listening to the soft sound of Edward's footsteps behind me. Finally, I stopped and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry," was all I could think of to say.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. You're still new to being a vampire, it's a perfectly normal."

"I still tried to fight Jasper and Emmett."

"It wasn't you. Your instincts took over. The emotions are so fresh when you're young."

"Will it ever get better, Edward?" I asked, falling to the ground. The snow fell harder and I wondered if I could bury myself in it. It felt strangely warm against my icy skin.

"Someday it will, Bella. Until that day, we're here for you."

* * *

**Drop me a review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I've been so busy with school, homework and my non-fanficion writing that the time just flies by. No school today so I decided to write a chapter. ENJOY!**

**Do not own Twilight. **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"_Will it ever get better, Edward?" I asked, falling to the ground. The snow fell harder and I wondered if I could bury myself in it. It felt strangely warm against my icy skin. _

"_Someday it will, Bella. Until that day, we're here for you."_

"When, Edward?"

"When what?"

"When will it get better? When will my eyes turn gold? When will I be able to control myself, when can I go near a human without trying to kill them?"

"It's different for everyone, Bella. Humans are all different, but so are vampires. It could be a year, or it could be months. You've been doing so well, Bella, no one's blaming you."

"How long was it for you?"

"A little less than a year. It was different for me though. I could hear the thoughts of the humans, I could hear their lives, feelings, dreams, and I didn't want to end them."

"Jasper?"

"It was longer with Jasper, but he didn't exactly have my or your upbringing. He's still struggling, but that's his story to tell, not mine. The others are worried, we should be getting back."

I nodded and stood again, following Edward this time. I stared at the ground and, if I had been human, my cheeks would've been bright red with embarrassment and shame. Not only had a tried to attack my once-friend and vampire brothers, I'd run away. I was tempted to turn and run away again, but that would be worse. I couldn't run from my only friends in this new world, I couldn't leave myself alone.

So I had no choice, but to enter the house. The Cullens were all over, acting normal (well as normal as vampires can be). I could hear Carlisle muttering to himself in his study, Esme was lurking in the library, apparently awaiting our return, Emmett and Rosalie were upstairs, Emmett trying to reassure Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper were waiting in the living room for us. `

Alice immediately made a severely offended sound when I entered the room. I took a step back, worried that it might've been my behavior that bothered her, but instead she was staring at my clothes with a scandalized expression. I glanced down at the green cotton dress that she had forced me to wear and realized what was wrong. It was covered in melting snow and ripped in several places from my earlier fight. I blushed and trying to pull the rips together though fortunately none of them were in areas that I'd prefer to keep covered.

"I'm sorry…" I said, not apologizing for the dress.

"Forget about it, Bella," Alice ordered grabbing me by the hand. "Now let's get you out of this dress." She pulled me up the stairs to my room and mumbled to herself as she dug through the closet. Apparently, she would need to go shopping for hardier clothing the next day.

"Here, put this on," she threw a black dress on the bed and left the room. I blushed looking at it, but pulled it on anyway.

I went back downstairs just in time to hear a hushed discussion downstairs.

"How could you bring him _here_, Edward?" Carlisle was saying. "There was no telling what Bella would do when she saw him. I know she's not your average newborn, but she is a vampire on any account."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, but he wanted to see her. It was either I bring him here, or he would've come himself and there wouldn't have been any advance warning for that scenario."

"I suppose that's true, but it was dangerous. Newborn werewolves aren't the most stable creatures, even adult werewolves aren't very safe to be around. Do you know where he's going?"

"No idea. He doesn't know himself, he's just running."

"Do you think he'll come back?"

"No."

* * *

**Review please and I might update again tomorrow or over the weekend!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since last update! I've been soooo busy! But I'm really going to try to update each one of my fanfics every weekend at the very least. I'm excited about where this one is going so I'll try to update more often. :D**

**I don't own Twilight... ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"_No idea. He doesn't know himself, he's just running."_

"_Do you think he'll come back?"_

"_No."_

I sighed. "Do Tanya and the others know?"

"Know about the whole ordeal with the dog? Yes, Carlisle explained it to them. They're wary and definitely watching the area a little closer but they aren't holding it against us."

I stood up. "I think I'm ready to go back now."

"Good, Esme's getting worried."

I felt ashamed again and considered running but I couldn't there was nowhere to run. I wasn't going to ask Edward to leave them and I definitely wasn't going to leave without Edward.

It took only seconds to reach the cabin and I let Edward go in first. I shrank and tried to hide behind him, but Jasper was the only one waiting inside.

"Edward?" he said when we walked inside. "Do you mind if I talk to Bella? Alone?"

Edward glanced at Jasper for a second and there seemed to be some sort of silent exchange between the two. I just stood behind Edward, waiting in confusion.

Finally Edward nodded. "No problem, Jasper. I'll just go see if Carlisle needs anything. You'll be okay Bella?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." _Why wouldn't I be?_

He nodded and disappeared up the stairs. I turned to Jasper who had moved to the couch in the split second it had taken for Edward to leave the room.

"Sit," Jasper said, patting the sofa cushion beside him.

I slowly took the place on the couch, wondering what this was all about. _Why would Jasper want to talk to me alone?_

"I wanted to tell you my story," Jasper began. "Edward's already heard the story many times and I thought it would be best for me to speak to you alone. New vegetarian to newborn."

I nodded. "Edward did say your story was different."

"It was different. Very different. It all started a very long time ago, during the Civil War…" Jasper's story held me spellbound through the whole thing. In my imagination I could see everything from the vampire women as they met Jasper for the first time, the wars over the South, the culling of the newborns that had outgrown their strength… The last part was the worst. It haunted my mind like a daytime nightmare until all I could think of was the screech of vampire teeth against vampire flesh and the sweetish smell of the burning newborns. So enraptured I was with the story, it took me a few seconds to realize when it came to an end.

"Thanks for telling me all this, Jasper," I said when my senses caught up to the present.

"No problem. You deserve to hear my story. After all, you know Emmett's, Carlisle's, Esme's, and Edward's. So why not know mine?"

"What of Rosalie?"

"To quote Edward, 'That is her story to tell'."

"Should I ask her?"

"Later. She's a little busy right now."

I sighed. "Is it getting any easier? Staying on the animal diet I mean."

"Here it is much easier. Away from the human scents and the human lifestyle in the untamed wild, it is much easier. It's easy to let your instincts take over and not have to worry about coming across a wayward hiker."

I winced at the visual. "How long do you think we'll stay here?"

"Until Carlisle thinks you're ready."

* * *

**Hehe sorry about the filler chapter. Trust me, the next chapter will be worth it. :D So hit that review button, tell me what you think, and keep an eye out for updates! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Woooo 2 chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! I'm going to try to get chapter 14 up tomorrow. :D Enjoy!**

**Own: Nothing. Not even the laptop I'm typing on right now and definitely not Twilight. If I did own Twilight I'd have my OWN laptop. :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 13

_I winced at the visual. "How long do you think we'll stay here?"_

"_Until Carlisle thinks you're ready."_

I didn't think Carlisle was every going to think I was ready. Even my vampire patience began to run out as the months passed without a single incident. We remained isolated from the regular human population. A couple weeks after Jasper told me his story, I finally got Rosalie alone to find out hers. Surprisingly, she was more than eager to share every gruesome detail until my blood was boiling with a hatred that I didn't even know I was capable of. Eventually, Jasper broke into my room and ordered Rosalie to hurry it along, saying he was going to rip Emmett's head off if she didn't finish the story so I could calm down.

The days were filled with complete boredom. Once in a while we visited Tanya and the rest of the Denali Clan, but these days were rare. I still had trouble being in the same room with Laurent. Even though he had warned us of James, I couldn't help but feel he deserved some part of the blame. Most of the time I just hung out with the Cullens. I read books with Carlisle, talked with Esme, watched Edward play his piano, wrestled with Emmett, even helped Alice sort her clothes. She seemed to come up with a new system of organization every day. I'm not really sure how she did it, but the systems never repeated themselves.

It wasn't until one day, five months later, that things changed. The entire family had gone on our usual monthly family hunting trip. I had to go hunting once a week, but every month Carlisle insisted we all go together. Something about "vampire bonding" or something.

We crept through the underbrush like a pack of human-looking lions. Well I was more like a tigeress according to Edward. Edward was the mountain lion and Emmett was a bear. Carlisle was more like a jaguar, Esme was the leopard of the group, Jasper was a lion and Rosalie was a lioness. Carlisle had taken the lead of the group and I was trailing behind, full after two kills. We were heading in the general direction of home, but Emmett had convinced us to keep traveling. He was hoping we'd find a bear to play around with.

I slammed to a halt and lifted my head, ears pricked as I listened. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Is it a bear?" Emmett seemed to grow in size as he stopped to listen.

"No, it's almost…human. But it doesn't smell human," Rosalie answered. She was clearly uninterested in the strange sounds that filled our sensitive ears.

I stalked forward into the brush, following the sounds.

"Wait, Bella! What if it's dangerous?" Edward asked, halting in front of me so I was forced to a stop.

I gave him the look. "What can possibly be dangerous to a newborn vampire?"

He looked at me and moved aside so I could pass.

"Stay here," I ordered as I stalked off into the brush. The sounds grew louder and louder until their source came into view. Sitting there in the bushes was…

* * *

***evil laugh* You'll all have to wait until tomorrow to find out what's in the bushes!!! I'm sorry, but this was too good of an opportunity to pass up. I do love the cliffies :D So review, yell at me if you want for making you wait, tell me what you think and WHAT DO YOU THINK IS IN THE BUSHES???**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry I had to leave you all hanging at the end of that last chapter. :D But that's how I write. Sorry guys. Anyway so here it is! And as an advance warning, none of the guesses were even close. Mwahahaha! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 14

"_Stay here," I ordered as I stalked off into the brush. The sounds grew louder and louder until their source came into view. Sitting there in the bushes was…._

….a child. But it wasn't human, well it _looked_ human, but any vampire could tell it wasn't. She was about five years old and rolled back forth as she lay on her back. Her porcelain white skin glittered in the patches of sunlight streaming down through the trees and golden blond curls surrounded her head like halo. When she heard me creep up, her eyes opened and my breath caught in my throat. Her eyes were bright blood-red, the clear signs of a recent hunt.

_Who is she and why did she get dumped out here?_ Her eyes glanced over and met mine. Shuddering with revulsion, she scooted backwards. It was almost as if she was having trouble moving and I glanced down. Restraining her legs and arms were huge chains, but what could be strong enough to restrain a vampire, even one as young in body as this?

"Bella, what's taking so long?" Edward asked, walking up behind me. I could sense the rest of the Cullens following him cautiously in case there was danger. I moved aside and Edward froze as his eyes fell upon the girl. "_An immortal child_," he breathed so quietly even I had to strain my ears to catch the words.

Jasper crouched and leapt at her, teeth bared, looking every inch of the lion I had observed in him earlier. I jumped forward and slammed into him. We fought tooth and nail, him trying to get past me to the child and me trying to keep him away. We barely noticed as Emmett, Edward and Carlisle tried to break up the fight. It took all three of them to get the two of us away from each other long enough to calm down.

"What was that for?" I growled, staring Jasper down while Emmett held me pinned against a tree. I had given up the struggle since Jasper was pinned to another tree by Carlisle and Edward.

"She's an immortal child!" Jasper screamed back, his golden eyes fixed on the child vampire cowering in the bushes.

"What is wrong with Jasper, Edward?" I called over to him since Jasper wasn't in any condition to answer. "She's just a kid!"

"Exactly, Bella, you see a long time ago…" Emmett began the story of the immortal children and once Jasper had calmed down, Edward and Jasper took over. Carlisle inserted everything he could remember as they recited the decades old tale of the vampire children, too young to know how to speak, too young to control themselves, with no one to even try to teach them. I shivered as my imagination ran wild with the images conjured by the tale. When it was finally done I glanced at the child with new eyes.

_Who created this little one? And why they he or she leave her abandoned here in the woods? Shackled of all things?_ "So the question is….what are we going to do with her?"

* * *

**Hmmm who created her? Only I know that *evil laugh* and I ain't tellin'. :D So hit that review button if you ever want to know what happens. I'm not entirely sure where this story is going. I'm just along for the ride like you guys. :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added my story to alert/favorites. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry about not updating this weekend! I was at my sister-in-law's sister's house for the entire weekend spending time with my two month old niece and another three month old girl. Those babies sure are loud… ANYWAY… Here ya go! I have some of it outlined already so I know where I am headed now. **

**I don't own Twilight, but did you know the New Moon movie is expected out this November? I'm going to be depressed and cry, I know it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last week! Keep 'em coming or I won't have the ambition to update. :D**

* * *

Chapter 15

_Who created this little one? And why they he or she leave her abandoned here in the woods? Shackled of all things? "So the question is….what are we going to do with her?"_

"Destroy her!" Jasper shouted until the trees echoed with the sound of his enraged voice and the little girl cowered into the bushes again.

"For what reason?" I demanded. "Just because she _exists_? We might as well go ahead and kill each other then."

"She's an _immortal child_, Bella!" Rosalie growled moving to stand at Jasper's side. Emmett had no choice but to follow though he was clearly unsure.

"So? It's not her fault she was bitten! Listen, we'll take her home and we'll teach her to hunt only animals, just like you did to me."

Carlisle stayed to one side, considering the argument with impartial eyes.

"It's too dangerous," Jasper repeated, glancing at Alice who was still looking back and forth between Jasper and I so fast her whole head was a blur. I felt bad for forcing her to choose between me, her best friend, and Jasper, the love of her life, but then she froze as her eyes saw something far away. My spine shivered at the eerie moment and then she snapped back to attention.

"She stays," she announced with finality.

"But…" Jasper protested weakly.

"But nothing, Jasper. I can't tell who created her or why she is important, but you can trust me on this, she _is_ important and she _is_ staying. There aren't any humans around here anyway. She'll be fine, no different than Bella or Jasper."

Carlisle nodded. "She stays with us," he announced and Jasper growled a low rolling note deep in his chest.

Carlisle proceeded towards the girl, but she just backed herself deeper into the weeds. "Maybe you should try, Bella," he suggested.

I jumped and started to walk towards the girl. She couldn't go far with the shackles around her ankles and wrists, but she was still a vampire regardless. "It's okay," I whispered and I could tell she was listening. "I'm Bella, and this is Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Alice. We're here to help you."

She shivered as I moved closer and reached out my hands to touch her bounds. I thought she was going to jump out of her cold skin when my fingers smashed the chain links with ease. She jumped to her feet, free of her bounds, and turned to run.

"Wait!" I called, wrapping my hand around her wrist and holding on tight despite her clear struggles to get away. "Who are you? Who created you? Don't worry you're safe!"

She fell to the grass with a soft thump and an offended snort, like a five-year old that wasn't allowed to have a cookie before dinner. "My name is Alysia," she talked in a surprisingly intelligent tone for one so young. "I don't know who created me. I was just playing in my backyard swing when someone snuck up behind me. The pain was horrible and then when it was all over, I woke up here."

I was about to respond when a scent passed through my mouth as I took a breath. It was a strong scent, one that almost overwhelmed me for a second time, but I was distracted by another, subtler scent underneath.

"Edward!" I called and he joined my side. Alysia flinched away, but I ignored her. "Edward someone's been here."

He took several deep breaths. "It's just Jacob."

"Try harder."

He closed his eyes and took several more deep breaths and when his eyes opened again they were several shades darker. "A vampire has been here. I know that scent, but…the werewolf is so overwhelming I can't tell who's it is."

* * *

**Sorry to have to leave you with a little cliffie again. Don't worry, her creator will be revealed in time. Probably before Chapter 20 or so. :D Thanks for sticking with me. I can't believe this many people read what I write.  
**


	16. AN

A/N:

I can't believe it's been almost a year since I last updated this story! Time flies so fast. I just wanted to let everyone know that yes, I do intend to write this story for completion. I've been thinking about it for a couple weeks trying to figure out how I wanted to end it and last Sunday it came to me. I started writing the next chapter earlier today and then I realized that I'm going to have to go back and read the entire thing from the beginning because I can barely remember anything that happens! Sad that I can't even remember what happens in my own story, huh? I'm not entirely sure when the next update is going to be, but I'm aiming for before Tuesday.


End file.
